


Lucky Star

by magicalmari



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmari/pseuds/magicalmari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little things do go a long way.<br/>A cliche story of how a boy meets...another boy with the power of a cute little trinket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Star

“Hey, Hanamura-kun wait up” a voice calls out to Yosuke just as he loaded the last box onto the trunk. Turning around, he saw that it was one of the boys from his pack. “O-Oh Katsuragi-kun it’s just you. What’s up?”

“Came here to see you off, good thing I managed to get here in the nick of time” he says. Yosuke snorts and puts his hands on his waist. “Damn lucky you are to be the one to see me in my last moments here in the city” Katsuragi laughs and stuffs his hands in his jeans’ pockets.

The two continued their small talk until the brunet’s mother called for him to get inside the vehicle.

“Ah, my mom’s calling me. So um…this is goodbye Katsuragi-kun” Yosuke extends his hand towards him for a handshake. “Yeah, see you soon” the other pulls out his pocketed hand that was rolled up in a fist and laid it on Yosuke’s palm. “I’m pretty sure that’s not how we’re supposed to do that” the raven-haired boy chuckles and unloaded the contents of his hand. It was a small white box neatly tied up with an orange ribbon.

Yosuke’s eyes widens in surprise. “It’s a parting gift. I hope you’ll find the other half of it.” Katsuragi smiles and pats the brunet’s shoulder. The brunet instantly shoots him a confused look. He was about to open his mouth and ask for more details, but he was spun around by the other and was being pushed towards the car. "You can ask me later. Go already" Katsuragi whispers to his friend. "Yeah, okay. I'll be sure to do that" the brunet sighs and took a good last, long look at Katsuragi before getting into the backseat.

\--

Once the Hanamura family arrived at their new home in Inaba, Yosuke delayed unpacking his stuff since he’s intrigued by his friend’s gift. Setting himself down on the bed, he opens the box and was a little shocked when he saw what was inside of it. “Whoa, is he even serious?” he mumbles as he emptied the box’s contents into his palm. The gift was one of those cutesy cell phone straps, but Yosuke admits that it looked pretty strange. The charm consists of two tiered pieces that resembled half of a star.

He grabs his phone from his pocket and fired a quick text to Katsuragi about his gift.

 **Yosuke:** _why do these charms on the keychain look odd?_

 **Katsuragi:** _it’s still incomplete, that’s why. it needs the other half like i have mentioned before and it seems that you haven’t recognized that it’s part of a couple’s keychain_

The brunet felt his face heat up a little as he stared at his gift. _Now I understand what he was trying to say_ _earlier._ _Damn, I should have noticed it soon! Oh well._

With slightly shaking hands, he tried to compose a reply as fast as he can.

 **Yosuke:** _oh man, now that i have come to realization of what you’ve been telling me this whole time i know it sounds kind of lame but i can’t help feeling so excited about this whole thing! you gave me a pretty neat mission!_

 **Katsuragi:** _haha, you’re quite the energetic one aren’t you? don’t get too hyper or else you’ll end up dampening your spirits._

 **Yosuke:** _i know. thanks by the way_

 **Katsuragi:** _you’re welcome_

Once the discussion has died down the brunet immediately sprang up from his bed, feeling eager to unload some of his stuff with his newfound energy before he’s called down for dinner.  But before he can even reach for one of the boxes, he felt his foot brush by something on the ground. He looked down and saw that it was a piece of paper. While picking it up, he can already make out something from the bolded words. It read:

_**Lucky Star Couple’s Key chains**_

Upon further inspection, there seems to be more under the cut written in small text.

_“Thank you for your purchase. With this, you can finally begin your journey of finding your true love! But first, please do keep these things in mind: These key chains are a unique set. Despite it having similar designs, you cannot match it with a half coming from another set. Feeling worried that you may never see the one who has the other? Don’t fret; he’ll be coming soon to where you are._

_You’ll know it when you feel it.”_

Yosuke blinked at the (now) ominous piece of paper. It made him feel a little disturbed because it’s like as if it was predicting what his love life’s fate going to be in this new town. But a few seconds after that, he suddenly bursts into loud laughter to drive the uneasiness away. Once his laughing fit ends, he gives the paper another one-over and stashes it away inside a drawer. Yosuke believes that it's no use being worried about it now.

It can wait till spring comes around.


End file.
